


Love to see you fight, hate to see you win

by fictionisthebetterreality



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: But Ajay loves it, M/M, Mild Language, Pagan is a dick, Swearing, Tanks, The Golden Path is not aware of this, but read between the lines i guess, given they arent actually in contact, this is basically platonic at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionisthebetterreality/pseuds/fictionisthebetterreality
Summary: In which Ajay hates Pagan.Totally.Definitely....like, at least 90%(The other 10% is...interesting)





	Love to see you fight, hate to see you win

**Author's Note:**

> Truth time, I'm literally about 5% through the campaign for this game and this just sorta happened, it's probably totally ooc and au but I heard Pagan pipe up on the radio and I have 0 self-control. So enjoy.
> 
> *
> 
> (Here's the other 10%)

“Ajay……Ajay……Ajay…...Ajay……Ajay-“

“What?!”

“Just making sure you’re listening!”

***

“You know, the last time I was in Ranapur, I was twenty-seven and carrying a rucksack full of cocaine. I arrived, settled in, and got abso-lutley _wasted_. One of the best nights of my life, if I’m honest. Now, why don’t we see about sending in some more troops for you to gun down, hm?”

***

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Oh, this is a nice surprise! Hello, Ajay! Can you see me?”

“Waving like an idiot? Yes, yes I can.”

“Spoil sport. What, don’t tell me my lovely tank is putting you off?”

“Oh no, not at all. The thought of going up against fifty tonnes of bullet-proof steel doesn’t bother me at all.”

“I’ll have you know Gertrude is hitting the early 60’s in terms of tonnage, thank you very much. Isn’t she marvellous?”

“Extremely. Why don’t you move her out the way? We wouldn’t want your lovely and marvellous tank to get scratched. Or blown up.”

“Why don’t you come down here and we’ll see who comes away with scratches, _Ajay_.”

***

“Warm…no, cold…colder…freezing! My, you’re really not very good at this, are you?”

“Shut _up_ , I can barely see.”

“Is this a bad time to mention these bridges aren’t the most – ah, stable. You still there, or did you plummet the seventy feet to your death?”

“Fuck…you-”

“Oh, good!.....Ah, looks like I have to go. Villages to burn, people to kill, you know the drill. Best of luck finding the detonator before the timer runs out!”

“…Fuck.”

***

Ajay hates Pagan Min. Hates him with a burning, furious hatred unlike anything he’s ever felt.

Pagan Min is an asshole. He’s a tyrant, a bully and a murderer. He tortures people for _fun_. Seriously, he’s a sick and twisted asshole that the world would probably be better off without.

Ajay hates Pagan Min, and regularly calls him to tell him so.

Needless to say, the other members of the Golden Path don’t know about this aspect of their relationship.


End file.
